


Wishes

by NamiKawaiiNeko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Don't Like Don't Read, First work - Freeform, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, How Do I Tag, I wrote this for myself, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, kinda comfort, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiKawaiiNeko/pseuds/NamiKawaiiNeko
Summary: Hopefully, if you come across it and you're having a bad day, it can make you feel better.Words of comfort for the reader while they are having a bad day.Read Notes Just In Case





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written when everything just came crashing down on me and I feel like I could talk to anyone so I made my own person(?) to comfort me. Hopefully, if you come across it and you're having a bad day, it can make you feel better. I just needed to get this off of my chest. This probably has trigger warnings but I'm not sure which ones so if someone could please tell me. All I know is that it references suicidal thoughts and the bad thoughts that come crashing around me a lot.
> 
> These are small segments to begin with, might edit and make it longer.

I could never leave you. I could never not want you. You are my everything. You help me escape from all the bad things in this world you helped me realize that I am special. I wish I could hold and help you to realize that if you ever me asked me to jump I would ask how high. I wish I could hold you in my arms and protect you from the world. I wish that I could always be there for you; through every little pebble in the road to those giant mountains that you have to brave in your life. I just want to let you know that you're not alone. Please don’t disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> I might update later to give myself some release from life. If I do then it will probably be some more hurt and comfort. Keep in mind that you don't have to like it or even relate but if you did that please let me know in the comments for my own selfish reasons.


End file.
